


Action and Re-Action

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Episode Tag, First Kiss, First Time, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 正义联盟重建后的第一次会面，蝙蝠侠告诉绿灯侠他以前从未见过超人。这个故事采取这种说法——表面上。要是布鲁斯 · 韦恩以前见过他呢？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 极点

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Action and Re-Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577703) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Summary:  
蝙蝠侠告诉绿灯侠，他以前从没见过超人。他的意思是“蝙蝠侠”没有。至于布鲁斯·韦恩嘛……

有什么借口适宜从大都会交响乐团的开幕晚会上脱身？布鲁斯·韦恩的确琢磨了许久，但他也实在没指望是个斗篷下穿牛仔裤的疯子冲进法式大门，一把揪住他就跳入夜空。

大都会在他脚下旋转，他想，对于脱离一个派对来说，这方法可真够别致的。

抓着他的手如钢铁般不容撼动，他扭了扭身子，想看清袭击者的脸——毕竟，他来大都会也不是没抱过碰到“威胁城市的非人存在（值得信赖的星球日报如是说）”的希望，哪怕只是些微迹象也好。被绑架比想象可要刺激多了，实在不容错过。

这一跳达到了极点，有那么一瞬间布鲁斯和那披斗篷的疯子几乎于夜空中定格，他清清楚楚瞧见了男人的脸。

使人讶异的是，绑架者还很年轻——事实上跟他也差不多大。布鲁斯预计会看到一张或沉凝或愠怒的脸，但他的绑架者却咧嘴笑着，仿佛在品味再次被地心引力捕获、从最高处直坠而下的这一秒。

然后超人的眼睛转向他的脸，笑容消失不见。哦，新手才犯的错误：他太心急想瞧瞧这纵身一跃的狂人，却忘了装出害怕的样子。

整个城市向他们直扑过来，布鲁斯的胃一下子翻江倒海。这回他没作掩饰，直接抓住了超人的T恤。就目前为止，这拥有超能力的异常还没杀死任何人，但他也不确定这是刻意手下留情还是单纯的运气好。

靴子接触到人行道的那一瞬便有细窄裂缝延伸而出，混凝土碎片飞溅而后散落，布鲁斯觉着脸颊被火星灼过去一道。而后他们又回到空中，脚下的城市不断模糊缩小，他的呼吸再次从肺里猛地挤出来。

这回他们落在一座悬索桥的塔上。超人仍紧箍着他的手臂，河水在两人下方粼粼波动。要是这男人决定推他下去，倒也有三四种方法可以逃脱，就是没一种叫人愉快。

超人盯着他，眼睛眯成一条缝，“你不害怕。”

布鲁斯感到脸上热辣辣的，才反应过来他的脸颊被这疯狂的纵跃割伤了，血正滴上他的法兰绒西装。他耸肩，晃荡着双腿，脚下除了风和水流再没其他事物，“我能说什么呢？这也并不是我第一次被英俊的陌生人迷住了。”

超人的嘴角微微抽动了一下，然后又抿紧。“你真是个滑稽的家伙。这能帮你更受得住自己？”  
“我亲爱的超人，我的管家可以担保，没人受得了跟我住在一起。”

绑架者差点翻了个白眼，幸好及时加以克制。他不禁有些被迷住了，这面孔如此生动，仿佛一个心跳之间，就能从无所顾忌的笑变作怒容。

他把心情就明晃晃挂在脸上。

“我给你一个机会解释河滨诊所的事。”  
“它怎么了？”

超人的脸顿时沉了下去。“别装无辜了，韦恩。你的公司把它收购了，要改造成富人的豪宅。”他发怒的时候真是相当壮观，布鲁斯又不由自主地注意到。“它是那小镇子唯一的免费诊所。你明白它一周能帮助多少人吗？他们为多少孩子接种了小儿麻痹症和麻疹疫苗？检测过多少HIV？你都不在乎关掉它会伤害多少人吗？”他提着布鲁斯轻轻晃了晃，让男人的腿晃得像个失灵的木偶。“现在就把你漂亮的小手机拿起来，取消这个项目。否则——！”

布鲁斯扬起一条眉毛，面前人脸上鲜明的怒火顿时闪了闪。

他从未遇到过没有第一时间被吓坏的人。

布鲁斯意识到。

而他也不知道被拒绝之后该拿我怎么办。

他伸手摸向胸前的口袋，好不容易才掏出手机。  
“无论那边的人说什么我都听得清，”超人又眯起眼，“所以别以为能糊弄过去。”  
“我并没幻想过。请稍等，”布鲁斯说，电话接通了，“喂，莱斯利？”

电话里传来的声音很小，但此刻他耳边只余风声，因此听得异常清楚，“布鲁斯！真高兴听见你的声音，有什么事吗？”  
“就是来确认下我们的河滨诊所项目是否在按计划进行。我有个……就算是某个感兴趣的家伙吧，他想了解下最新进展。”他冲超人眨了眨眼，得到两条纠结起来的眉毛。

“进展顺利，布鲁斯，”莱斯利轻笑着，“亲爱的，别在这儿转悠了！”

布鲁斯低头看了一眼，又回头瞅向这把他悬空拎着的家伙，“很抱歉，我现在似乎无法控制自己。”

莱斯利继续道，“今天我和南博士谈过了，说是密度计已经顺利送到。不过关于那些翻新工程嘛，他说他不喜欢一下就关门几周。”  
“提醒他，这不是浮于表面的装修，”布鲁斯说，“旧墙中的石棉不利于病人健康。要是他愿意，可以在我大都会的空办公室工作上一个月。事实上，我会亲自打电话告诉他。”  
“谢谢你，布鲁斯。你真是个天使，你知道吗？ 你所做的一切——”  
“——好的，嗯，没关系。”布鲁斯急忙打断了她的赞美。这让他很不舒服，尤其是他相当肯定她不会同意他晚上出来四处游荡，并把试图闯进她诊所的人都痛揍一顿——当然也包括其他地方。他看向超人，“我现在就打电话给南博士，还是你有其他百万富翁等着去威胁？”

超人的表情既困惑又懊恼——真的，这人真的不会板着脸。“你没打算关闭诊所？”  
“不，看来关于我的诊所计划已经有些不实传闻了。”

以及，我猜我知道是从哪儿传出来的。

他思索着，想起莱克斯·卢瑟竞标失败时恼火的表情，哦，天知道这只是栋摇摇欲坠的老楼而已。

“我为什么要相信你？”

布鲁斯露出委屈的表情。“超人，我或许有个无赖的名声，也有可能是个酒鬼。但我也没想过让眨巴着大眼睛的男孩女孩不打疫苗就到处转悠。我毕竟还是有底线的。”

那张英俊的脸上眉头紧皱，他同时被轻柔地放到了塔楼平台上。悬索桥长长的钢缆在下方铺展开来，和着风发出细微的吟唱，但最起码他有了个还算牢靠的落脚处。他靠向身后的柱子，“你总是这么……冲动吗？”

超人盯着他。曾经支配他的那不正常的亢奋似乎已消失殆尽，只留下一个疲惫的男人，看起来有些悲伤。  
“你说愤怒吗？”  
“就算是吧，”布鲁斯的身子溜下去，坐在平台边缘，腿自然垂落到半空。不一会儿，绑架者也照做了。他们并排坐在那里，居高临下望着大都会，耳畔一时间只有风的回响，“我一直把‘别暴怒，报复’当作信条。”

一声脱口而出的叹息。“我无法控制，我实在……我不能坐视无辜的人受苦！必须有人替那些无力的、绝望的宣泄出怒火。如果这些力量不能用于为他们挺身而出，不能让傲慢的掌权者屈服，我又有什么好？”  
“口才不错，对一个‘无政府主义暴徒’来说。”  
男人笑了，头向后一仰。

“那个不错。大部分报纸对我的描述我还都挺喜欢的。‘马克思主义掠夺者’这个最好——《哥谭公报》，我猜是你名下的。”他拍了拍膝盖，冲布鲁斯咧嘴一笑。

布鲁斯摇摇头，凝视着那双笑眼中倒映的城市。“我们可以一起做很多好事。”他说。

他期待着会心一笑，然而没有。飞快闪过的怒火抹去自在的笑意，那眼眸中亮起奇异的深红色光芒。“你觉得可以收买我吗，韦恩？”他低吼道，“我赌你爱死这个了，只要洒出大把钞票，人们就像狗似的纷纷去跳你的铁环。哈，我不是出售品。”

布鲁斯冲着脸前挥舞的拳头挑眉。他的心跳加速，生物面对强敌时战斗或逃跑的本能。但此刻他插翅难逃，显然也不能同这大力神过招，所以最好保持镇静。如果这位“超人”凭一股怒气就会杀人——手无寸铁的人，那这个世界可能早就毁灭了。

所以，他只是尽量委婉地说，“我无意购买你的……服务，尽管你十分诱人。”

长长的停顿。布鲁斯再次感到两人正处于极点，一处转折，他们无限趋近，几乎窒息。接着，那双愠怒眼眸里灼人的猩红色熄灭了——而布鲁斯惊异地发觉，另一种红色在他双颊缓缓浮现。超人摇摇头，一边嘴角扬了起来，仿佛觉着烦躁又忍不住想笑。  
“我看不透你，”他说，“你坐在一个社会主义恐怖分子旁边，与河水隔着六百英尺的空气，而你在……和我调情，韦恩先生？你不害怕吗？”

布鲁斯的脚勾起来晃了晃，低头看看下方，“可能我是个‘喜高症’，这种高度让我……浑身舒畅，而不是害怕。以及，可能我的确是，至少也有一点。”  
“的确是什么？”  
“和你调情。”

超人又笑了起来，发出一声惊讶的鼻音，一点也不叫人害怕。

“顺便说一句，我的意思是同你一起工作。不是雇佣，而是共事。”

超人站起身。“韦恩先生，历数我打过交道的家伙，你无疑是最冷静的。我不知道这会让你受众人钦佩——还是让你成为我见过最无情的人。”他仔细端详着布鲁斯，布鲁斯面无表情地看回去，最后一句带来的刺痛让他惊讶。什么时候一个头脑发热的理想主义者也会惹恼他了？他还穿着牛仔裤！“我不需要合作。不如你继续好好做你的事，扔钱去解决问题，我也继续负责把理智敲回那些家伙的脑子，这样如何？我没那么挥霍，你瞧着也不习惯弄脏自己的手。”

某种感情迫使他扯起嘴角，可以肯定的是与以往亲善的花花公子式微笑全然不同。“这是比喻还是字面上的意思？”

超人好像吓了一跳，“你真的特别特别奇怪，”他若有所思地说了一句，然后歪歪头，“警察发现我们了，马上就会过来。”  
“对于这起残忍的绑架，我不该得到一个道歉吗？”

超人的鼻子又哼了一声，“我会送你回家——”  
“——噢，别操心这个了，”布鲁斯抢先一步，“聚会很无聊，这儿的风景倒还不错。再说了，把我留下对你隐藏身份有好处。”他已经能听到远处隐约的警笛声。

超人向他投来一个茫然的眼神，食指点了点他，眉头又拧在一块，“我会盯着你的，韦恩。”然后原地蓄势——现在他可不是挂在人身上的包袱了，这肌肉迷人地涌动的美景就让他独个饱了眼福——纵身跃向空中，迅速远去成地平线上的一点。

“哦，我可一定会盯着你的。”那个点消失之后，布鲁斯才回答道。

他无所事事地来回踢着双腿，一半心思放在模拟警察到来时该怎么拿捏惊慌程度，另一半心思则用来计划某些截然不同的东西。

就在刚刚，这个世界的有趣程度正呈指数倍增长，以不止一种方式。


	2. 吸引

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯·韦恩和超人在想办法搞清楚他们的……工作关系将何去何从。

阿尔弗莱德·潘尼沃斯对着电视挑眉：屏幕上，一个新闻记者正气喘吁吁地报道着“亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩被神秘义警超人绑架”，似乎是用手机镜头拍摄的画面不住晃动：一个身影冲破窗户，把我们惊恐万状的花花公子慈善家一把揪住，转身跃向天空。

“韦恩已从昆士兰桥顶被救下，除去擦伤并无大碍，但明显受到了惊吓，”伴随着解说声，屏幕上开始播放一段视频，布鲁斯脸色苍白、鬓角被汗水打湿，被热情的救援人员搀着笨拙地爬下桥。他脸颊上有个小伤口，正冒出一股血来。

“我以为大都会是法治与秩序之城，”布鲁斯颤巍巍地理了理乱糟糟的头发，“从没想过你们会让危险的义警在这儿肆无忌惮地行动！”  
阿尔弗雷德瞧着屏幕上的男人挥手拒绝劝他去医院的人，翻了个白眼。“不，不，这点擦伤不算什么。他根本没刻意伤害我，他不是那种恐怖分子，不。”然后他直视镜头，“危险的是他的想法，那种认为像格伦摩根先生以及我这样勤勉的企业家应该‘重新分配财富’的想法——”他抬手比了个引号，“——颠覆性的一派胡言，这个国家不会亏待努力工作的人，我要说，要是那些游手好闲的家伙也想指望医疗保险、退休金或良好的治安——他们就应该同我与格伦摩根先生一样，埋头苦干，全力以赴。”

人群里某个声音喊道：“韦恩先生，你不是继承了全部家产吗？”屏幕里的布鲁斯像是恼羞成怒了，不耐烦地甩甩手以示回答，与此同时，阿尔弗雷德听到前门咔嗒一声关上，那男人匆匆走了进来。他甩掉西装外套，一手拽脱领带，瞥见电视上的新闻，便朝阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一笑，露出雪白的牙齿。

“多可观啊，嗯？”

“的确是场杰出的表演，先生。”阿尔弗雷德点头认同。

布鲁斯摇头，“不是我，是那个超人。没见到真人的时候你真的不敢相信他有那么强壮。他把我抱起来的时候——嗯，也差不多是在飞了！不仅如此，阿尔弗雷德——他有超凡脱俗的魅力。”他大步走到房间尽头又折返，把袖子都卷到小臂上方。“你想不出他说话的样子，那种热忱、悲悯，传染给他接触的每个人，他拥有一切我没有的东西。”

阿尔弗雷德此前并不看好布鲁斯激励自己的能力。他仿佛认为魅力是一种弱点，一种危险的奢侈，并坚称自己毫无魅力。

他现在或许相信了，阿尔弗雷德想，看看那双眼睛，兴奋的闪闪发亮，那脸上的紧张好像漩涡，把这房间里所有能量都吸走了。

毕竟，过去他讲得再怎么动听，也没真的承认过。

“——和他共事绝对受益无穷。”布鲁斯继续跟阿尔弗雷德讲着，手上也没闲下来，开始把超人的不同事迹按颜色分门别类，一张流程图正缓缓成形。“假如我们变成盟友，他或许能把人们的目光从蝙蝠上移开，让我更好地藏身暗处。不能指望报纸一直否认这些谣言，一个能闪避子弹的耀眼十字军战士，不错，正好可以分散他们的注意力。”

“哦，真是实际啊。”阿尔弗雷德干巴巴地说，看着超人的旧视频片段不断闪过：他揪住一个腐败的银行家，像敏捷的猎犬按住耗子；他肆意笑着从警车上空跃过；他对着摄像机快乐地飞了个Wink。“知道你不想同他交朋友，我可真是欣慰极了。”

“没有朋友，只有使命。”布鲁斯轻快地回答，关掉几个窗口又打开新的。他敲下键盘，视频便停住了，大都会报记者的声音戛然而止，“你明白的，阿尔弗雷德。”

“的确如此，先生。”阿尔弗雷德最后说，出门去准备晚饭。他好奇着布鲁斯究竟有没有发觉自己停下的地方正是超人的脸部高清特写，那无所顾忌的笑跻身于整洁有序的书房中，闪耀着，像一个挑战。

警车的灯刺穿暮色，在大都会天边留下一道道光带。超人避开它们，从一处屋顶跳到另一处屋顶。他的膝盖传来疼痛，肋骨也是，而且他不用看也清楚自己的脸就跟拳击手一样。刚打过比赛那种，还不是赢的那边。

很快就会长好的，他提醒自己，一边从公共图书馆屋顶跳向大都会综合医院，每次受伤之后他都恢复得更快。河的西岸还没有警察的船只，所以——

他眯起眼，集中精神，昆士兰桥中间那个小小的人影清晰地映入眼帘。河岸的风很强劲，布鲁斯·韦恩做工精良的细条纹西装被吹得紧紧裹在身上，精心整理的发型现在也飘荡得颇为自由。他注视着水面，不时抬首望向天空，但当身边桥梁的阴影中突然传来声音时，却也没有惊慌得窜起来。  
“你在这儿干什么，韦恩？”  
“啊？”韦恩做出一副惊讶的模样，细心打理过的眉毛挑了起来。“在相遇一周纪念日故地重游，我想这是再自然不过的事情。我倒希望今天之前就碰见你，但显然咱们的圈子不太重合。”  
“我一直很忙。”  
“的确。从吊车落锤下、坦克炮火前、甚至致命的电流中救了一公寓的人——都还只是这一个晚上。”

超人觉得自己的眼睛眯了起来，“才几分钟。你是怎么——”“啊，拜托。”韦恩从口袋里摸出部iPhone，“我还是知道怎么用推特的。”  
他轻按屏幕，超人便听见自己的声音在大喊，叫人们离开，去安全的地方，接着是一连串撞击声与爆炸声。韦恩双眼紧盯着手机，肩头微微颤抖，精心设计过的恰到好处，“你被砸中了，现在还好吗？”他注视着阴影不动，超人勉强朝前迈了一步，昏暗的天光立刻落在他的脸上。

韦恩蹙眉，“我还以为你刀枪不入。”  
“我免疫子弹，以及很多种类的伤害，只要有喘息的间隙就会痊愈得很快。但我也有自己的极限。”

韦恩不置可否地咕哝一声，从前胸口袋里掏出手帕，轻轻蹭了蹭超人的嘴角。  
亚麻布碰到脸颊时，有淡淡的香水味传过来：清冽的，像是雪松。他抓住韦恩的手腕，把那染上鲜血的手帕从脸上挪开，对上他的目光。几秒之后，韦恩的嘴角微微勾了一下。

“啊，”他说，“我明白了。”

超人说，“我不希望别人这么简单就能得到我的 DNA 样本。”

“瞧瞧这张写满了诚实坦率的脸，你比看上去要偏执多了。”韦恩回答。

“我们都承担不起放松的代价。”即便口中这样说着，他还是没有松开韦恩的手腕。

那丝讽笑变得真诚了许多，“事实上，我同意这一点。”超人渐渐放松手上的力道。韦恩看了一眼手帕，仍然保持着无懈可击的微笑，伸手把柔软的亚麻布塞进超人的牛仔裤口袋，让那个绣上去的大写字母W露在外头。即便隔着一层布料，也能感受到他手指的冰冷，他在桥上站了多久？  
“谨以纪念咱们共度的时光。”他最后说。

他的嗓音柔和，眼中却透出评估的光，克拉克无法准确判断，便隐隐有些不舒服了。这个男人竟让他产生动摇，他不喜欢这样。于是他双臂抱胸，拿出最凶恶的口气：“该玩够了吧，韦恩。你到底想不想好好谈话？”   
“你有考虑过我说的话吗？共事？”  
“没有，当然不。”

一声哼笑，轻飘飘的，跟他的打扮不搭调极了。“哦，我考虑过，我是认真的。你需要盟友，我想咱们目标相似。”  
“嗯？这就是你说‘危险想法’的理由？”

男人眼中隐含怒意，“我不会当着一群记者的面把合作意愿和盘托出。但这也并不代表我无法被信任。”  
“我不信任不诚实的人。”  
“喔，我明白了，”韦恩摊开双手，“所以您要把真名和取得能力的方法公之于众了。”  
“我不知道我的力量从何而来，”克拉克不假思索地说。   
片刻的沉默。从韦恩脸上，他第一次看到了真切的惊讶。  
“我真的不知道。它们就这么……来了，很慢，但是不可抗拒。我是被收养的，没见过亲生父母，更不知道他们是谁。”那梦中的声音，说着一种他几近遗忘的语言，水晶破裂，凄凉的狗叫……

克拉克晃晃头，有些沮丧，他感受到韦恩的目光，那张面孔莫测难辨。“只是句玩笑话罢了。我明白你有秘密，不必告诉我这些。”韦恩说，他的声音带着股奇异的温柔。

“我……今天之前我还没跟别人说过，现在我也没什么人可说。”

韦恩的目光掠过他的脸颊，而后转开了。将近一两分钟的时间里，他只是注视着湍急的水流，一言不发。说不定这是在酝酿？克拉克想着，然后男人摇了摇头，好像把什么念头甩到一边了。  
“那儿有陷阱，”他再度开口，又是一本正经的口吻，“今天那栋要拆毁的楼——他们就是想引你进去。卢瑟原本要把它设在河畔诊所，但我出价比他高，他就改了主意。”  
“我知道。”他感到韦恩又看向他的脸。  
“我不是白痴。他们在试探我的极限，好把我抓住。”  
“你该低调一段时间。”  
“什么，该让那些人死在吊车落锤之下吗？”又有怒火袭上他的心头，“哪怕这是个陷阱，我也不会远远地躲在一旁。我不会因为政府的无端仇视就眼睁睁看着人们死去。”  
“他们会审问你，囚禁你，把你一寸寸切开，找出是哪个细胞赋予你能力。”

他的声音低沉而紧绷，眼眸突然好像石板一般，坚固而一片空白。哪怕是超人指着他的脸低吼，也没眨一下眼。“不，无辜者，死亡。你明白吗，韦恩？如果你不，我们就没可能合作。”

韦恩平和地接受那瞪视，过了许久，他突然笑了。

“所以也不是半点合作的机会都没有？”  
克拉克怒视着他，这个人怎么转眼之间就能改换面孔？看，他现在又笑得很柔和了。“不会有无辜者死去，超人。我向你保证，这点上我们立场一致。”他竖起一根食指，仿佛刚想到了什么似的，“啊，为着或许会来的那一天，我让研发部的小伙子们做了个小东西……”他抬高手腕，示意他看腕上的表。

克拉克看了两眼，“豪雅摩纳哥 V4。”

赞许的眼神。“还是个钟表爱好者？我再次深表敬意。”  
“怎么？你想必不会觉得一块一万美元的手表就能让我动容吧。”

布鲁斯郁闷地看了看表，还是补充了一句，“说实话将近五万了，能精确到百分之一秒呢。好吧，关键在于，我改进过它了，现在它可以发射多种频率的无线电信号。如果你愿意给我一个你的耳朵能捕捉到的特殊频率，咱们再想谈谈的时候，我就不必在这儿冻着了。”   
“什么，狗哨吗？你以为你一声召唤，我就会乖乖奔过来？”

韦恩瞪他，“你大可以无视。但能否请您别一直把我往最坏处想？我只想要个联系方式，又没指望你把家庭地址也给我。”  
“我不相信你，韦恩。”  
“噢，你表达得够清楚了。”  
“给我。”克拉克再次抓住他的手腕，调整起那块手表来。不论韦恩对五万美元的手表被人摆弄有没有意见，他都没表露出来。  
“现在好了。”他说道，按下一处装置，手表便传来一阵高频率的嗡鸣，正常人耳几乎听不到。“别指望你需要搬东西或者跑腿的时候让我过来。”他把它关掉，又补了一句。

“我……靠，”韦恩骂了一句，低头端详手表，“能否劳烦您这周末过来帮我重新布置卧室？四柱床实在太重了。”克拉克忍不住笑了一声，带着些夸张的懊恼，韦恩从睫毛底下看他，“我想卧室里的其他重活你也不会做吧？”

“够了。”超人的眉头又皱起来了。

“什么够了？”

“这些假惺惺的、想叫我动容的调情。咱们都知道你不是认真的。”

“咱们都？”克拉克感到男人有什么没说出口的东西，他无法读懂。但过了一会儿他便耸耸肩，转头望向水面。“原谅我吧，这是条件反射，是一种习惯，就像……某种屏障，我猜。要是这样有帮助的话，我只对不会对我起兴趣的男人这么做。”

他嗓音中那种毫不在乎的顺从，几乎跟他的其他话语一样叫克拉克难以忍受。“你把所有人都归类了，是不是？我这辈子从没见过像你这样傲慢的人。”

韦恩的视线再次回到超人脸上：里面没什么怒意，只有淡淡的警惕，而那也在克拉克按住他的肩膀、向前倾身时变成了难以置信。

克拉克本打算飞快亲他一下，争取吓他一跳，只是为了让他搞搞清楚而已，只是为了让这张淡然而冷嘲的脸上少些稳操胜券而已。就只是碰了碰嘴唇，实在不能更纯洁了，有那么几秒钟只是这样。韦恩完全静止不动，他的眼睛那么近，深深望着克拉克，里面仿佛酝酿着暴风雨。不知怎么的，克拉克觉得自己还是没有表达清楚，于是他又用劲贴了贴，不客气地瞪回去。

然后，这个吻有什么不一样了，韦恩半点也不安静，丝毫也不顺从，他热切地回吻，他的口腔灼烫，他的唇不住索求，他的舌头——

克拉克发现自己已经不知不觉合上了眼，他牢牢贴着韦恩的身体，密不可分到隔着T恤也能感觉到西装纽扣。耳边传来一声嘶哑的呻吟，他反应过来是自己，而后又传来另一个，分辨出这不是。他又察觉自己的手已开始沿着顺滑的布料向下挪动，仿佛不再受他的控制，这时他才忙忙中断这个吻，往后退了一步。他喘着粗气。刚刚究竟发生了什么？他想弄清楚。他想飞走。他希望自己没上前那么一步。他希望自己别退后那么一步。

“我得走了。”他说。

“是的，”韦恩跟着说，“我也，我得走了。”他听着一样不知所措，这让他感觉稍微好一点。但只是一点点。

超人低头扫过水面，确定没有警察。“所以也许我会——”

他再抬头时，布鲁斯·韦恩已经不见了。

布鲁斯的双手稳稳握着方向盘，向哥谭飞驰而去。说实话他甚至有些吃惊，因为他根本毫无稳定可言。

白痴！他冲自己咆哮。

就忍不住要去刺激他，就忍不住要去挑逗他，是不是？轻松的一笑而过也不行，不，你非要回吻他不可。

疯狂而清晰的记忆即刻闪现——超人的嘴唇张开，大手紧紧扣住布鲁斯的肩膀——他听到自己喉中发出几近哽住的响动。

“——我不想提。”他一进门就厉声说道。阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴，眉毛却挑了起来，但布鲁斯没心情探讨“没有朋友，只有使命”先生刚在桥上同超人亲热这一事实。

他会不会只是想表明态度，顺带着让我闭嘴？

不——也许开始是这样，但那些反应不是装出来的。布鲁斯像笼中困兽一样焦躁地踱来踱去，极力忍住不大声咒骂。他还怎么能说服超人他没被他吸引呢？

更重要的是，他该如何说服自己？

一阵克制的敲门声。“先生？”布鲁斯停止踱步，瞪向紧闭的门，就好像能把这目光传递给门那头的人一样——他了解阿尔弗雷德，这不是没可能——那个声音接着说，“我不想打断您预留的沉思与生闷气的宝贵时间，但您可能会对今天的新闻感兴趣。”

布鲁斯拿起遥控器，打开电视。图像争先恐后向他扑来：那个火车头，它撞上了星球日报的大楼；颤抖的手臂，抵在火车和无情的石头之间的红色制服，还有超人带着伤痕的脸，血从他的嘴角淌下来。布鲁斯下意识抬手摸向自己的嘴唇，那里仿佛还留有余温。

“怎么回事？”他冲阿尔弗雷德说，管家快步走进来的样子就好像布鲁斯刚刚发出了什么悲痛欲绝的声音。

“火车上装有炸弹。他阻止了它，救了上面所有人。”

身着制服的人聚集在昏迷的超人周围，枪口对着他。他们从碎石里拉出失去知觉的身躯，把他带走了。出于某种原因，阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着他，而不是屏幕。

他们会审问你，囚禁你，把你一寸寸切开，找出是哪个细胞赋予你能力。

他们得到了超人。


	3. 剧痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人被捕后，军方给布鲁斯打来电话，要求他协助某个特殊项目。

“我一向乐意为国家服务，莱恩将军。”布鲁斯·韦恩快走几步，跟上山姆·莱恩，但又注意着不要太大步超过将军，“哪怕这意味着大清早就被召集，还得取消几个关键会议。”走廊窄而暗，对幽闭的恐惧逐渐袭来，他仿佛知道前方等待着的是什么，但还不敢确定自己对此的反应，“所以，我能做——”  
“——你的公司正开展对力场的研究。”

“那倒是真的，”布鲁斯说，“用于医疗设施当中，以控制危险的——”  
“——很好，现在这里就有需要控制的危险。”莱恩自顾自地讲，手按上工业用钢制的门把手。

门刚开了一道小缝，里面狂乱的声音就传入他耳中：“他要逃出去了！”  
“再加十万。”一个冷酷的声音随后响起。莱克斯·卢瑟。空气中回荡着尖锐的嗡鸣，就像静电一样，透过喇叭滋滋作响。

有手掌抵住他的后背，布鲁斯这才发觉自己竟僵在原地，一动不动，而山姆·莱恩正推着他向前。

门另一端是一个房间：墙壁上贴着工业瓷砖，穿白衬衣打领带的男人们双眼紧盯着电脑屏幕，个个满头大汗。莱克斯·卢瑟显然主导一切，他双手叉腰，凝视着加厚玻璃对面的房间。

超人就在那儿，坐着，被绑在电椅上。

血从他的唇角淌到下巴，像小溪一样，染红蓝色的衬衣。凌乱汗湿的头发垂落下来，但还是可以发现绕在他额头上的金属环。麦克风里每传出一声嘶哑的喘息，布鲁斯都能看到他的胸膛跟着起伏。绑住他手臂的皮革慢吞吞升起一阵烟雾，然后是一声咆哮，他的嘴唇缩起，露出牙齿，重又对抗起身上的束缚。皮革不堪重负地吱吱作响，然后啪的一声，断了一根。

“再来一次。”卢瑟倚着门口命令，被绑在椅子上的躯体周围立刻升起白亮的电弧。

超人的嘴巴张开了，发出无声的惨嚎，眼仁上翻露出眼白，电流无情地贯穿过全身，他每一块肌肉都随之痉挛着绷紧。

“你——你在干什么？”  
布鲁斯听到他自己的声音划破烧焦的滋滋声，“你疯了吗？那是——那是——！”

卢瑟抬一抬手，电流被切断了，超人瘫软下去。然后他转过头，挑眉看着布鲁斯·韦恩，把他颤抖着指向超人的模样尽收眼底。  
“嗯？”  
“那——那是绑架我的疯子! ”布鲁斯语无伦次地说着，提高了嗓门，惊恐不已。他的心脏在狂跳，他让它把恐惧倾注到言语之中，“你这样只会激怒他！他会——他会把我们都杀光的！”  
“它，”卢瑟微愠地纠正，“不是‘他’ ，是‘它’。很高兴你今天能来。”虽然这么说着，他却没上前跟他握手。“我们的工程师艾恩斯先生刚刚递交了辞呈，他显然把我们收集这种反常存在的宝贵信息的努力视作野蛮的行径。你认同这是野蛮的吗，韦恩先生？”

听到布鲁斯的名字，超人低垂的头颅勉力抬起，朦胧的目光定在他和折磨者之间的玻璃上。他的嘴角还有淡红色的泡沫。

有那么一瞬间，他们四目相对。

“野蛮？”布鲁斯挤出这个字，硬生生地把眼睛从超人身上挪开，而是盯着卢瑟，“怎么，难道不是吗！你究竟从哪儿搞来这种老掉牙的家伙的？古董电椅？就没更可靠的东西控制它？”他象征性地为自己没在代词前停顿感到高兴，然后转向莱恩将军补充道，“真的，我知道军方预算有所削减，但当国家安全——或者更重要的，我的安全——受到威胁时，你们完全可以做得更好。”  
超人艰难的呼吸声充斥着整个房间，布鲁斯没有回头看他。

“你认为韦恩企业有更好的办法？”卢瑟说着，一边摩挲下巴，“我们或许需要一个能够长期存储的装置。我承认，我的确心怀希望——考虑到你的过去——你愿意和我们达成协议。”

那拷问室里，一个身着全套防护服的男人正操着电钻，想要钻透超人的手臂。一声令人心悸的惨呼。

长期存储。

“组织损伤正以惊人的速度愈合。”男人通过麦克风报告。  
“唔，”卢瑟哼了声，“好吧，再给它一剂沙林。”地板上的输气管嘶嘶地冒出绿灰色的雾气，而卢瑟从桌子上拿起一杯能量饮料，喝了一口。  
“你意下如何，韦恩先生？”他继续对布鲁斯说话，语气随意，就好像他不是在对一个有知觉的生物使用世上最致命的神经毒素。

“韦恩企业应该有几个力场能用得上，”布鲁斯说，“但是……它们还没经受过这样的测试，我们不清楚——”

“——嗯，这一系列小实验不就是为了这个吗？”卢瑟回答道，目光穿过逐渐消散的烟雾，紧紧盯着超人，“找出消除威胁的最佳方法，不留后患。要是有盟友的话，说不定也可以想办法弄清它的长期目标。”

回忆突如其来闪现：绣有他姓氏的手帕被塞进牛仔裤口袋。“你搜过他的身吗？”他漫不经心地问道，“可能有什么线索——”  
“韦恩，别对我的工作指手画脚，”莱恩在他身后粗声说，“我们当然搜过，除了他身上穿的衣服就没别的了。”

布鲁斯把握着分寸点点头。那手帕多半是被超人落到不知哪个异次元口袋里了。他回头瞄了一眼那张噩梦般的椅子。超人不再看他了，蓝眼睛已经合上，气体几乎散尽，一道细细的血流从他左侧鼻孔里流下来。

卢瑟朝身着防护服的人示意，那人点点头，打开另一个集装箱，然后他又对着超人开口，“你的皮肤连针都不能刺透，你刚刚还在沙林毒气中挺了五分钟。很好，令人难忘。”超人发出一阵不成语调的咯咯声，“‘氪星’这个词对你代表着什么吗？”

超人咳了一声，“稀有……气体，”他喘息着吐字，“第……36号……”  
“好了，行了，”卢瑟不耐烦地打断他，“别在谁都知道的事情上多费口舌。我们想知道你为什么在这儿，”他厉声说道，身体前倾。“并且，如果有更多‘你们’的话，我们拿到你们的火箭了。我们摸清了你的秘密。”

超人脸上是明明白白的困惑，“ ……火箭？”  
卢瑟大声叹了口气。“我的助手有桶盐酸。没错，它穿不透你的皮肤，但我很好奇，要是滴到你的眼球上或者从喉咙灌下去，效果会怎么样。”

布鲁斯觉得汗水沿着他的背脊滑落，“我们能确定这种野兽有痛觉吗？”他插了进去，“它好像全不当回事。”  
“它在流血，”卢瑟强调，他仿佛很满意有人跟他一样漠视旁人的痛苦，专心于讨论这个过程，“钝伤和电击似乎最有效。”  
“那心理影响呢？”布鲁斯加了重音，“你找到弱点了吗？有没有什么能动摇它，让它吐露些重要的信息？”

卢瑟的眼睛向上望去，像是在努力搜刮耐心。“当然，我们一直都有关注心理压力。有一整个心理学家团队在研究所有的视频片段。除了坐在沙发上问它妈妈的事，其他能做的我都做了。”  
“哦，那听起来很有意思。”布鲁斯说，卢瑟眯缝着眼睛，投来不悦的目光。

“我的打算是从内而外解构它。无论是身体还是精神，——没有哪一寸逃得过分析，相信我。事实上——”卢瑟指了指门旁另一个助手，“——你正好赶上下一阶段的心理测试，”他又对助手说：“给它看另一个。”

“另一个？”布鲁斯口里问着，看着那三人离开房间。“天哪，还有更多它们吗？多可怕的猜测呀。”

“你会看到的，”卢瑟回答道，助手们推着一个被布盖住的大箱子进了超人所在的房间。“现在，”卢瑟透过玻璃盯着他的俘虏，说，“我们知道你的外表是假的，美国政府多年前就发现了你的火箭，里面的东西也被取出来了。你的伙伴没你幸运，对吧？你的本来面目不就是这样吗？”

助手挥手揭开上头的布，露出一个装满半透明液体的塑料箱子，里面漂浮着——布鲁斯和超人同时眨了眨眼，那是只六条腿的山羊，前额中间有只独角，在甲醛里沉沉浮浮。它方形的眼睛睁着，冻结在茫然的惊讶上，与超人迷惑的双眼对视。

超人盯着它，它也盯回去。

然后超人突然爆发出一阵大笑，那样清晰又那样响亮，满是无恶意的幽默和真切的好笑。布鲁斯听在耳里，嘴角便不自主跟着上扬，泄出一丝微笑来，他赶忙用手捂住嘴，紧张地皱起了眉。

“我和其他人没什么两样，”超人告诉卢瑟，后者已经把手里的饮料罐捏扁了，“但我得声明一下，我的眼睛不像你的那样只能吸收辐射，它们也可以发射，嗯，类似于刚刚烤熟你电脑的微波之类的东西。”他补充道，致以一个微笑。

“电击他！”卢瑟扯着嗓子喊，手几乎要戳到技术人员的鼻子上。布鲁斯觉着现在可能不是提醒他“是它，不是他”的最佳时机。  
“卢瑟博士，”一个技术人员结结巴巴地说，“都不能用了……”

金属刺耳的摩擦声响起，那些碎块与皮革纷纷从坐在电椅上的男人身上落下，崩向四周。他弯腰，扯下固定在地板上的椅子，举过头顶。“我只需要一——一分钟就能恢复，”他顺手就把它揉成一团，顿了顿，看向卢瑟，露出微笑，“我运气不错，你话太多了。”

那椅子砸碎厚厚的玻璃，也摧毁了大部分墙体，卢瑟跟着尖叫起来。碎渣与尘土立刻飞溅得到处都是，一团混乱中，布鲁斯感到有条胳膊环住他的喉咙——带着不合时宜的温柔。看到目瞪口呆的卢瑟和士兵们时，他才倒吸一口气，抓住超人结实的手臂。

“射击！”卢瑟高喊道，“两个一起，我不在乎！”  
“别开火！”山姆·莱恩在同一秒发出怒吼，底下的人都愣住了，只好等着。

超人滚烫的呼吸喷在布鲁斯耳边，他脖颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。“我想你拿走了我的东西，”他说，“现在该物归原主了。”他挟着布鲁斯缓慢退向门口，“呆在那儿别动，”一声警告，“不然我发誓这英俊的脖子下一秒就会断掉。”

他们两人谨慎地退到空无一人的大厅里，绕过一个拐角。刚离开士兵的视线，超人便扔下布鲁斯，转身疾跑。  
布鲁斯跟在他后头。几道走廊之后，超人从墙上一把扯下他的红披风，冲喷吐火舌的机关枪露出个大大的笑脸。然后他转过身来，猛地看见布鲁斯，眼睛顿时睁圆了。  
“你跟着我。”他冒出这么一句。

“有必要的情况下我跑得还挺快的，”布鲁斯飞快地说，“咱们时间不多，士兵很快就追上来了，所以我必须搞清楚——你说的是真心话吗？我的脖子？”

超人低头系上披风，躲开布鲁斯的眼睛。“你没必要相信，但我不会伤害你的。就算莱恩没说，我也不会让他们打到你。”  
“不，”布鲁斯没耐性地打断他，“我是说，你真觉着它很英俊？真心的？”

超人唰地抬头，瞪着布鲁斯，随即又笑了起来。

布鲁斯刚要开口，超人便摇了摇头，“不必解释，”他说，“谢谢。为了拖延他们，给我时间治愈。”  
在布鲁斯回答之前他便皱起了眉，头微微歪向一侧。过了片刻，布鲁斯也听到了：一道非人类的声音正有节奏地呼唤着，就来自房间另一头的门里。

仅犹豫了一瞬，超人便挺直肩膀，走上前去。

门后通往一个房间，房间里是一艘火箭。  
它很小，看似精致易碎，却衍射出强大的、波动的力量，潺潺地形成一道漩涡。它在——歌唱，没有其他词汇能形容了。它歌唱着，以异乡的语言，是问候，是致敬，更是无尽的喜悦。

超人伸手去触碰它，晶体立时如霜花一般蔓延而上，升起拱形的尖峰迎接他。回荡的曲调拔高，波动的能量在超人脸颊上留下一道血痕，正如高处的风所能做的那样，但房间依然静止。那张伤痕密布的脸被闪烁的平面折射过千万次，而布鲁斯在每一双眼眸中都看到敬畏和惊奇。

“保护好自己，”士兵们涌入房间的同时，超人悄声说道，“我会回来找你的。”他始终注视着那艘火箭，但说话的时候，反射的眸光却在布鲁斯身上停驻了片刻。

然后他就离开了，视全副武装的士兵为无物，挥手砸穿面前的墙然后消失在电梯井里，留布鲁斯·韦恩孤零零一个站在房间里，手里拿着唱个不停的外星火箭。

克拉克·肯特没精打采地摆弄他的纸笔，努力把屁股钉在不舒服的大厅椅子上头。他据理力争过了，采访布鲁斯·韦恩难道不是浪费时间吗？但《星球日报》的编辑坚定地叫他搞一篇从“花花公子”看“超人威胁”的报道。所以他在这儿，在这个优雅漂亮的米色房间里，等着采访他前天晚上刚亲吻过的那个人。

那个目睹他被折磨、却连眼皮都没动一下的人。

那个帮助他逃脱的人。

克拉克叹了口气，引来秘书同情的一瞥。他弄不明白，自己是根本就不愿意来，还是难受于得等这么久？布鲁斯认得出他吗？别人可都没有：露易丝没有，吉米也没有。但布鲁斯说不定能看穿他的伪装，他说不定会腾地站起来说“是你”。那样的话克拉克会怎么做？他会对他撒谎吗？他能对他撒谎吗？

他相当确定，布鲁斯故意拖延了他受折磨的时间，让他充分恢复体力。他只是不确定理由。韦恩做的每件事似乎都经过精心策划，冰冷而不近人情。直到时机成熟之前他都站在那里，不为所动地同卢瑟和莱恩谈笑，甚至还有余力确认手帕的事儿。他把他们视作工具。

超人对他来说也是另一种工具吗？一个工具——一把武器？——用一个微笑、一个吻就能赢得的那种？

他只能低头看看笔记本，凄凄惨惨地想，要是他会心灵感应就好了。

桌上的指示灯亮了，秘书把它按灭，抬头看向克拉克，“韦恩先生现在要见你。”  
“谢谢。”克拉克起身道谢。他本来觉得昨天留下的伤已经彻底康复了，但可能还没，不然没法解释他的腿为什么这么晃。

沉重的胡桃木门缓缓被打开。另一头，布鲁斯·韦恩正握着一根高尔夫球杆，瞄准一个水晶高脚杯，眉头专注地拧在一起。可惜，他偏了足足四英寸。

“见鬼，”他说，然后抬头望向克拉克。

没有任何特别的反应，认出他的迹象更是半分也无，只有优雅的不耐，克拉克如释重负。

如释重负，就是这样。

“星球日报的肯特先生？”克拉克点头，布鲁斯伸出手来和他握手。他没用多大力气，手心有点湿，腕上还戴着前一天刚给超人看过的信号表，克拉克记得它发出的细弱鸣响，只有他一人能够听到。  
“抱歉让你久等了，我有些重要的事情要处理。”他放下球杆，拿起高脚杯，克拉克把几欲脱口而出的刻薄回答咽回肚子，“今天我能为你做些什么？”

“我们想了解一下，您愿意分享遭遇所谓的‘超人’的经过吗？”

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“有什么好说的？他把我从派对上劫走，威胁要杀了我，最后把我丢在桥上。他很危险，但我对他没有多么深入的了解。”  
“我指的不是上周，”克拉克回答道，布鲁斯眉毛拧成了一线，“两天前，他因涉嫌一起险些致人死亡的火车事故被军方拘留。而昨天早上，军方的车就到了韦恩大厦楼下，这是真的吗？以及，据说韦恩企业正研究一种新的量子力场系统，极有可能用来收容类似超人的存在，这是真的吗？”

眉头松开了，男人笑得尤其灿烂，尤其无忧无虑。“哦，我的秘书跟你说军用豪华轿车了？有些大人物约我打高尔夫，我相信你能明白我不打算透露他们的名字。”他指了指角落里的球杆，面带懊丧，“我连连惨败，所以今天来练习一下，好久没打手都生了。哦，他们也的确问过新力场的事，”他体贴地补充道，“其他的也问了不少。天哪，你觉得它们能派上用场吗？能控制住马克思主义掠夺者吗？”

他的心率丝毫没有变化，此人的撒谎技术实在是他见过最高超的。克拉克强迫自己的声音依旧保持专业水准，“我只是认为有这种可能，既然你见过他的次数更多，他们或许会叫你去认尸。”  
布鲁斯的笑容消失了，但仍然脸上挂着出于礼节的专注，还有一丝好奇，“还是说他们还没开始对他做测试？而你一样帮了忙？”

一片寂静，布鲁斯注视着克拉克，精心保养过的手指轻轻敲了下桃花心木的桌面。然后他拿起一张报纸，把它展开，亮出标题：超人逃出生天，记者路易斯·莱恩，星球日报。

“你想必被人抢先了，”布鲁斯评价道，但克拉克发觉他的心跳有些加快。他放下报纸，朝着克拉克迈了两步，在几英尺外顿住，双手背在身后，“我建议你最好想想怎么赶上同事，而不是在这，盯着非法监禁和拷问的残忍问题不放。”

“他不是美国公民，对吧？”克拉克硬邦邦地说，怒火让他一时忘了后果，“在这种情况下——”  
“——我反对那种酷刑，哪怕军方支持，哪怕对象是最危险的逃犯或破坏者。你大可以把这些录下来。”布鲁斯打断了他，“我不认为这是什么极具争议的立场。或者说不该如此。”心跳归于平稳，他看着克拉克，眼神镇定，唇边挂上了一丝微笑，“这就是我要对你说的全部了，肯特先生。”他顿了顿，“门在你身后。安娜会送你出去。”

他留给克拉克一个后背，旁若无人地拿起球杆。

过了一会儿，克拉克也转身离开了。

阿尔弗雷德的脚才踏上通往庄园地下洞穴的木梯（刚建起不久），耳边就传来了喘息与撞击声。里面还很空，除了一些工作台和健身器材再没有别的什么：电脑还不能现在就搬过去，要等调整好湿度才行。

在一处瓦砾遍布的角落，布鲁斯·韦恩正一拳砸向沙袋，身上的深蓝色羊毛西装还没换下去。他的头发湿淋淋的，西装也被汗水打湿了不少，绽开一条缝线，里头的白衬衫透了出来。

“哦，亲爱的，”阿尔弗雷德开了口。听到他的声音，布鲁斯才转头，喘着粗气，眼神呆滞，“就不能先把阿玛尼换掉吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯低头看着自己，迟钝地表露出惊讶，“哦。”他三两下甩掉西装，把剪裁良好的衣服随手扔到地上。“我要出去。”

“还要出去，先生？连续两晚……你说你不想被任何人注意到规律。”

布鲁斯嘶声说，“我要揍人，用拳头，实打实的，”他咬紧牙关，“最好是秃顶。”  
“哦，亲爱的，”阿尔弗雷德又说了一声，眼珠上瞟，盯着自己日益后退的发际线。“我怎么样，先生？这样更安全。”

放在平时，这句话至少能换来一丝苦笑，但此时的布鲁斯只是摇头，像要把什么影像从脑海中驱散。“伤害别人的家伙，我要照原样伤害回去，”他低声念叨着，“而不是……站在那里。”  
“布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德只有叫他的名字。

“我就站在那儿，眼睁睁瞧着他们折磨他。”布鲁斯已穿好了他的夜行衣，踩进沉重的靴子，戴好皮手套。“然后今天那个该死的记者——他想要博人眼球的细节，那个混蛋虐待狂。我恨不得把他扔到房间另一头。但是我笑了，笑了，笑了。”他用力唾出那些字眼，仿佛它们是全天下最恶心的东西。“所以，”他暗沉沉的眼神对上阿尔弗雷德，“我今晚要出去。看到有人在伤害别人，就揍回去——狠狠地揍回去。”

随后他戴上面具，大步走向木梯。“布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德又喊了一声，他停下脚步，却没有转过身来，身上每处线条都紧绷虬结，“您有没有考虑过……添一件披风？那个叫超人的小伙子打扮得就蛮不错。”

布鲁斯回过头，透过面具，阿尔弗雷德看见那对钢蓝色的眼睛，它们仿佛带上了一丝微笑。

然后他消失于夜色中。

克拉克在床边坐下，叹了口气。他以为自己彻底痊愈了，却没料到身体内部未散去的淤肿。一整天工作下来，基本上什么成果也没有。

他把手伸进枕套里，摸出绣有字母的手帕。出门见吉米之前他把它好好藏在这里。在被火车撞上之前。在……

亚麻布面上还残留着雪松和佛手柑的味道，简单、干净、而又明亮。  
在那之下，克拉克闻得到——哪怕十分微弱——机油与皮革的味道。盐分。汗水。

他皱着眉把它放在一边，想起透过玻璃瞥见的、毫无表情的暗沉双眼，然后躺了下来。

布鲁斯的气味萦绕在枕边，随克拉克步入充斥着电流与火箭歌曲的梦乡。


	4. 分析

“布鲁斯少爷。”

布鲁斯呻吟着，把枕头朝传来声音的方向用力扔过去，脑袋埋到备用的下头。昨晚他真的不该拿膝盖着陆，现在它疼得要裂开了，指关节都是青肿的，不过他还是愿意再体验一次那潜在的强奸犯被拳头砸脸的那一刻，再回味一次他眼里的神情。

“布鲁斯少爷，您最好马上起来。我们有一位……客人等着见您。”

这回，阿尔弗雷德加重的语气终于把布鲁斯从一片朦胧中震了过来，他抬起头，冲管家眨眨眼。“等在门口吗？”

阿尔弗雷德像端着银盘子似的稳稳捧着枕头，但表情却有些担心。“不，先生。这就是问题所在。”

“你应该清楚这是非法侵入。”十五分钟后，布鲁斯强压怒火，瞪着门口台阶上身着牛仔裤和披风的男人。他头发乱得像鸡窝，甚至连鞋都没套上的窘态想必被他看的一清二楚，但比起内心冰冷的恐惧——家门口有台会走路的超级听力x光机——这点尴尬根本就不算什么了。他全无准备，他还没准备好应对这种情况，他从未料想到超人会来到他家门前，就站在那里，平常的跟路人没什么两样（除了穿着披风）。

别表现出犹豫，用力瞪他。  
布鲁斯用力瞪他。

超人抱胸，“起码我按门铃了。你想，我也可以直接走进来的。”  
布鲁斯可太清楚了，“你来做什么？”

超人拿出一块折得整整齐齐的亚麻布，上面绣着精致的大写字母W。“我想最好把它还给你。既然在卢瑟实验室里你那么担心它的下落。”

哦。

布鲁斯低头瞧了瞧还散发着肥皂香味儿的手帕，然后又抬头看看超人绷得紧紧的、冷得不像样的脸。“这是个礼物，”他轻声说，尝试着微笑，“留着吧。”  
“我不确定你想不想让我留着你的礼物。尤其是那些能把我们联系起来的。”  
“我相信你会保管好它。”布鲁斯回答，对着超人依旧警惕的脸露出笑容，“而且，应该是你不愿意跟我联系在一起吧？普通人的英雄和有几个钱的寄生虫扯上关系？”他玩笑似的在超人脸前摇了摇手指，“容易毁了你的名声。”  
出于尚不可知的原因，现下保持轻松愉快相当困难。他的脑海中掠过某段记忆：嘴唇上的暖意与柔软的触感，然后又被塞回到犄角旮旯里。

超人皱着眉毛绕过他，走进门厅的阴影中。“好吧，事实上你说得有道理。那个应门的人是谁——你真的有个管家？这是什么，还有一层？”

布鲁斯听到身后人的鼻子哼了一声。“是的，那是我的管家，阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯。他是我们家的老朋友了。”  
超人挑眉，“我也有，家里的老朋友，但我一般不会让他们帮我应门和拿吃的。”

在这似乎要敞开话匣子的架势之下，他之前的不适登时烟消云散了。“等等，你有家庭？有更多人来过吗？那个火箭看起来实在小得惊人，它是怎么装下你跟那头外星山羊的，还是不止这一艘？你应该说过想不起自己是从哪儿来的了，”他说完才意识到自己这一通话下来连口气都没喘，而超人举起双手，摆出投降的动作，无奈地勾起一侧嘴角。

“我也不知道答案，不仅仅是你问的这些，”超人回答，“的的确确一无所知。”

布鲁斯点头，“你不相信我也可以理解，这是你的权力。我只是……关于你，我真的还想了解更多。”

超人犹豫了一下，瞥了眼手里的手帕，又看看布鲁斯。

“以及手帕，我是认真的，”布鲁斯又补上一句，“要是不想留着它，尽可以随意处置，烧掉或者怎么样都行。但我送的礼物不喜欢收回。”

有什么东西在超人眼中闪动，布鲁斯又想起那些朝他压下来的有力肌肉，那些细微的战栗。  
“我也不喜欢，”超人把手帕塞回裤袋，迎着布鲁斯的目光，“能回答的问题我会回答，但是……我更情愿不在门槛上讲话。”

他声音里有丝挑衅的味道，和桥上那种一般无二。对视了几秒，布鲁斯后退，把门开得更大了。“你吃过早饭了吗？阿尔弗雷德的华夫饼棒极了。”

“——所以政府得到了火箭，但你的父母及时把你带走了？”

超人在布鲁斯旁边消灭了他的第三盘华夫饼。“真的非常好吃，”他对阿尔弗雷德说，“谢谢。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地点头，但布鲁斯知道，对他厨艺的称赞百分百能软化他。“我父母一直是这样告诉我的。”接着他又转头对布鲁斯说。

“你被当作人类抚养长大。”当然啦，布鲁斯想。如果他呆的时间不够长，就不会这么习惯人类的规范与文化。“那他们给你看的那头山羊呢？”

“我不知道，”超人回答，“我父母从没提过火箭里还有别的东西。可能我的种族的确就长那样，我只是……不知不觉中变了形，模仿着第一个找到我的存在。”

他讲得很轻松，但布鲁斯能听出潜藏在深处的一声沉沉叹息。他凑过去，使劲拍拍超人的前臂，用的力气特别大，导致那声“啪”尤其清脆响亮。超人冲他眨巴几下眼睛。  
“没事儿，”布鲁斯说，“现在的你就是这样。”  
“可能你只是不愿意想象自己亲了一头变异山羊。”

布鲁斯摆出自己最尊贵凌人的气场，试图来掩盖这样一个事实——他万万没想到超人会再次提起这个吻。“我敢打包票，哪怕你真身是头六条腿的山羊，那也肯定是头英俊潇洒的六腿山羊，我有什么好后悔的？”

超人低头盯着空空的盘子——他瞧着确实慌乱极了，但这怎么可能呢？“你没提到，这代表我有一个人类的名字，一个人类的身份。”他低沉的声音传来。

“嗯，没提，”布鲁斯表示赞同，他耸耸肩。“我不觉得了解一个人需要名字。名字只是标签。真正的自我是我们自己塑造的。”

超人投来评估的目光：“你又把自己塑造成了怎样的人？”  
布鲁斯摊开双手，“你觉得我像谁？”明显的反问语气，他不需要答案。  
他不确定自己想不想知道答案。

“你像…… ”超人环顾被熹微晨光笼罩的房间，丝绸织锦的墙纸，望向窗外海畔翻涌的雪白浪花，最后落到布鲁斯的脸上，“你像很多东西。你很勇敢，同时也很聪明，你说起谎来驾轻就熟，像个反社会者，你能若无其事看着别人受折磨，甚至开两句玩笑，却又冒着生命危险去帮助他们。我不知道……”他摇了摇头，眼底浮起近似于痛楚的神情，“我不理解你。”

不，他不需要被理解，布鲁斯粗暴地压下胸骨下方的剧痛，“我知道。”  
“但我挺喜欢你的，”超人补充。他伸出一根手指，虚虚按住洒落在布鲁斯手背上的光斑，力道分明像羽毛那么轻柔，却仿佛往他心底打入了一道阳光，“我们都有所隐藏，”他说，布鲁斯努力在面上不露痕迹，“所以能不能……都接受这一点？都不要逼迫彼此。”  
他的手指停在最末端指骨不动，眼睛灼灼盯着他的手，神情是无上的专注，也不知道是不是在运用某种特异功能，透过皮肤看穿他的骨骼、肌肉乃至分子。不明辐射让热意流窜过他的身体，最终聚拢于指腹与手背接触的那一点上，那明亮的一点。  
“我只是……从没见到过像你这样的人。”超人喃喃地说。

“而这话出自超级强壮的外星人之口。”布鲁斯说。  
“但我只是个普通人，真的，”超人认真地讲，“看看我，”他指了指牛仔裤和T恤，“就是个能穿着靴子跳很高的人。”

“而我是个不知悔改的享乐主义者，整天光着脚闲逛。”布鲁斯跷起一条腿，脚趾头动啊动的——  
——而超人捉住了它，好像捉住蝴蝶、捉住肥皂泡一样，拇指轻轻扣住足弓。

“啊，”片刻之后，超人开了口，“这回你的心跳有反应了。”他扶着光裸的脚掌，把它放在牛仔裤膝盖上，双手还小心地笼在上头。掌心温暖干燥，蕴含着强大的力量。

布鲁斯迟迟才反应过来自己还没说半个字，“你可以……听见我的心跳？”

超人的拇指沿着脚背游走，几乎是在爱抚。“可以。”他的脚趾栖在超人的大腿上，足心下并不光滑的布料传来热意，那些肌肉结实得如同石头，蹬开它的反力足够把你弹到无尽的远方。  
手指微微施力，布鲁斯的脚趾只能无助地蜷缩在蓝色布料上。“你的手并不细嫩，”超人判断道，“握笔的老茧不会长在这种地方。同样，这也不像去哪儿都有司机载着的人的脚。”

怒火沿着下颚一路烧上来，他猛地抽回脚。“我记得你说过我们都不会逼迫彼此。”  
“我不是在逼迫，”超人解释，“只是……很欣赏。”但那一刻已然过去，他只是看着布鲁斯的脚从膝盖上挪下来，然后站起身，嘴角噙着一丝笑意，“我该走了，谢谢你的手帕，我会好好保管的。”

布鲁斯也站起身，送他到门边。“你该——你不会想和我扯上关系的。”

超人在门口转过身来，脸上挂着介乎调皮与渴望之间的笑，“你就这么确定吗？”

还没等布鲁斯回答，他就离开了，如矫健的鹿一般奔下车道，跃过大门，迅速消失在视野之外。

布鲁斯站了良久，赤裸的双脚硌得生痛，直到阿尔弗雷德过来把他带回去。

把布鲁斯·韦恩骨肉匀称的脚握在手中的感觉，一下转变为克拉克·肯特今天最美好的时刻。他回到大都会的时候，超人的新闻已经铺天盖地，他的脸被印上了各种骇人听闻的大字标题：

“外星人滚回家！”“来自天外的威胁？”

还有抗议者，愤怒的人们挥舞着横幅，主持人们挂着刻薄的笑意，拿飞碟和肛门探针*开着玩笑。克拉克决心无视他们，下班后照样披上披风出去了。

*anal probe：怀疑跟南方公园第一集《卡特曼的肛门探针》有关，剧情讲述他们设法营救凯尔被外星人绑架的弟弟艾克。

第二天情况更糟。抗议的规模如滚雪球般扩大，参与者更加群情激奋。好像很多人都恨他恨得不行。克拉克瘫坐在床上，盯着不断闪烁的屏幕，一遍遍看着新闻回放。

别看了，一个声音在他脑袋里响起来，像是妈妈的声音。这只会让你痛苦。

但他无力去按下电源键。夜色渐深，闪光灯依然无情地一次次亮起，尖利的指控如硫酸般将他浸泡。

第二天他醒来便觉得浑身疲惫，眼皮如同粗糙的砂纸。他按了按它们，踩进靴子，摸索着系上鞋带，不听使唤的手指努力束好肩上的披风。

就在那天，人群开始朝他扔瓶子。

制服砰的一声被甩进垃圾桶里，接着是靴子，很好，比之前那声响亮多了。克拉克一屁股坐在床头。桌子上，相框里，他的父母正望着他。

亲爱的爸爸、妈妈，我想你们了，特别想。爱你们的失败者儿子。

他仰面躺下，盯着天花板，回忆起钢蓝色的双眼与淡淡的微笑。要是超人消失了，布鲁斯·韦恩会怎么想？他会失望吗？会担心他被政府除掉了吗？他会不会一哂：我早就知道他会放弃？

克拉克该想办法告诉他，至少他还活着吗？

他的眼睛扫过天花板上的一块水渍。也许他宁愿让布鲁斯认为他死了，也不愿让他发现他的退却。

克拉克闭紧眼睛，抵御随那念头袭来的痛苦。

滋 滋 滋

尖细的鸣声响起，轻得好像蝶翅在他耳边扑扇，但他绝不可能听错。

滋 滋 滋

克拉克横过一条手臂遮住脸，他不想和布鲁斯·韦恩说话，也不想见到他。

要是他有危险呢？滋 滋 滋

要是政府发现他并不老实，发现他正跟危险分子打交道呢？要是卢瑟把他关起来，挂着那副残忍的笑容折磨他呢？滋 滋 滋

克拉克坐了起来，发疯似的直盯着自己赤裸的上半身。他看向房间角落，一角蓝色布料正搭在垃圾桶边上。

滋 滋 滋

三十秒后，他衣着整齐，人已在路上，靴子蹬过地面，发出沉重的闷响。

管家为他开门，脸上没什么表情。克拉克打招呼的时候就有点心虚，觉得可能是上次没给人留下什么好印象。  
“潘尼沃斯先生，对吗？”管家点头。“布鲁斯他……韦恩先生还好吗？”

“布鲁斯少爷和平时一样‘好’，”管家说。 “他迫不及待想见你，说自己……有线索。”

被带进房间他才发现“迫不及待”这词实在轻描淡写。“超人！”门一开，布鲁斯便惊叫一声，从屏幕前抬起头来，脸上的表情好像一团火，亮得烫人。“你来了，很好，过来。”他不容分说，打了个手势让他看屏幕，克拉克便凑过去，怀疑地看了眼激动的男人。

屏幕上分别显示了五个不同的窗口，“对外星霸主说不！”和“非法外星人”的标语异常刺眼。一阵怒火冲上他头顶，夹杂着自我保护式的尴尬——布鲁斯把他叫来是想跟这些人一起质问他吗？他张口，想咬住什么，但自己也不确定，而布鲁斯已经开始讲话了，根本没注意到他的反应。

“看看这个，看看我找到的。”他使劲摇了两下克拉克的肩膀，像马上就要按捺不住胜利喜悦似的。“这是分散在大都会各处的五起抗议活动，看。”鼠标点了两下，每张图片都有一部分被放大，拉近，“这儿，还有这儿，再看看这里。都是同一个人。”

“当然，”克拉克说，“我记得他，他住在那栋我从落锤下救出来的公寓里。我猜他是在怪我。”

“怪你到每次抗议都冲在最前头？一次不落？”

“据他所说，是我让他无家可归的，”克拉克咕哝着，不去看男人愤怒的面孔，“想必有很多时间能用来抗议。”

“真的？”布鲁斯又点开另一个窗口，画面很模糊，多半是用手机拍的。克拉克看到自己被坦克击中，无力地伏在地面上。一个男人跳到他和坦克之间，高声怒吼着，大力挥舞手臂，用身体把超人挡在后面。

“够了！”男人的声音嘶哑却洪亮，“这家伙刚刚救了我们的命！救了我的孩子！你们他妈的有什么毛病吗！”

超人看着这个人背对着坦克，搀着超人站起来。“快走，”他小声说，同时冲正逼近的坦克挥舞拳头，“我们掩护你。”  
“同一个家伙一周之后就想要你的命了？”布鲁斯话音未落，屏幕里的超人已经跃向空中，地面上的人们欢呼起来。

克拉克耸了耸肩，“人们有权改变自己的想法。”  
布鲁斯气得哼了一声，“那就告诉我，一个身无分文的流浪汉是从哪儿搞来靴子穿的？”他放大了其中一张照片，“失去家园的那天晚上他还穿着帆布鞋。”  
“那就是他买了双新的。”  
“这是双添柏岚工作靴，全新的，坚固牢靠，隔热良好，外观朴实但是耐用。一双大约要两百美元。”他盯着超人，眼中带着种冷酷的满足感，让克拉克胃里一阵古怪。“你还不明白吗？有人买通了这个家伙，让他中伤你！”

那嘴唇被强烈的决心抿成一条直线，克拉克好不容易才让自己不去幻想它亲上去该有多可口。他转而去看屏幕上鲍曼的脸，最后承认，“是格伦摩根的风格。”

“他有罪(guilty)，”布鲁斯说。  
“当然，他严重腐败——”  
“——不，我指鲍曼，他心存愧疚(guilty)，听听他的声音，看看他的表情。”

“格伦摩根先生带来了未来与新家园的希望！”鲍曼说完之后，布鲁斯按下了暂停键。

“看看他嘴角僵硬的线条，看看他说‘希望’时视线下挪的模样，虽然只有一瞬间。他的微表情并非愤怒，而是内疚。”布鲁斯轻轻地敲了下鲍曼两眼之间的电脑屏幕：抓到你了。他整个人都投入到面前的猎物上了，神情是全然的欣喜。极其突然地，克拉克脑中浮现出布鲁斯坐在书房的画面，一次次播放着抗议录像，敏锐的眼睛扫过屏幕每个角落，就为了找出可能有的蛛丝马迹来证明这场抗议是虚假的、是被人操纵的。大都会的人们没有抛弃超人。他的喉咙骤然发紧，只得用劲干咽了一声。

听到这一声，布鲁斯扭头看他，愉悦而富有攻击性的眼神被平常的淡淡嘲讽所取代。“我只是……有些好奇，”他略带尴尬，微微笑了笑，“人们怎么就突然对你这么不满？以及，像我这种家产亿万的寄生虫，最不缺的就是闲工夫。对吧，阿尔弗雷德？”  
“是的，先生，”克拉克吃了一惊，他根本没听见管家进来。是他本来就无声无息，还是刚刚太分心了？“您的确是游手好闲的公子哥。”

英伦口音里带着少许调侃，调侃和——克拉克惊讶地察觉到——喜爱，他转脸看向屏幕上鲍曼不自在的面孔。  
“我很感激你做的一切。真的……这很重要。十分重要。”  
“你现在打算做什么？”布鲁斯轻快地带了过去。

“做什么？我准备回大都会。”克拉克回答。  
“但是……要是有人收买鲍曼的话，你打算怎么办？”

克拉克耸耸肩，“不怎么办？既然这能让他和他的孩子们穿得更好，我怎么能责怪他？”  
布鲁斯怔怔地看着他，“这不重要，”克拉克继续道，说出口之后他才意识到的确如此，“只要这些抗议活动并不都是真的，就不一样了，我就可以继续下去。”

沉默了一会儿，布鲁斯点点头，转向管家。“阿尔弗雷德，你能不能——”  
“——给你们两位拿点咖啡来，先生？”一个礼貌的点头，“你们谈话的时候，就已经开始煮了。”

布鲁斯朝他的背影递过去一个微笑，眼角瞟了下克拉克：“你留下来喝咖啡吗？”  
“当然，我很有时间。”

布鲁斯从电脑椅上起身，重重倒在旁边的沙发上，底下的皮革发出一声哀鸣。“希望你不介意我用这种方法找你，”他说着说着眼睛就合上了，“我们得想个能说上话的办法，至少看上去别那么像单方面召唤。”  
话音未落，他就大大打了个呵欠，指了指椅子，“请坐。”接着又是一个哈欠，他瘪瘪嘴，“抱歉，太晚了，无意……冒犯。”

克拉克坐下时，他的手已无力地垂落下来，几乎要碰到地上了，呼吸也渐渐变得缓慢而均匀。

“哦，天哪。”克拉克抬头，才看见阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡托盘站在门口，“布鲁斯少爷一直在重播这段录像，”他解释道，语气充满歉意。

“没什么，他需要好好睡一觉。”克拉克起身，“能帮我再告诉他一次，我有多感激他为我所做的一切吗？”

“相信他不会介意你留下来。”

“我真的该回去了，回去夜巡。”克拉克回答，他猛然感到一阵不安，却又无比渴望，他想回到他的城市，重新在楼宇之间跳跃。

“至少尝尝饼干吧。”老管家最后抗议道。

片刻之后，超人一身轻松地奔向大都会，左右手各拿了块饼干，嘴里还叼着一片。巧克力味：他的最爱。

第二天午休，克拉克听见周围的同事议论纷纷，便从办公桌前抬起头来。有人调大了电视机的音量，屏幕上正是鲍曼苍白的脸。

“——付钱让我公开反对超人，”他说着，人群中一阵激动的嘈杂，十几个麦克风争先恐后对准他，不放过哪怕半点声音。“不，我不清楚是谁，”他又回答了一个音量最高的问题，视线垂下片刻，又抬眼注视镜头。“我想向超人道歉。他救了我全家的命，我不该反过来诽谤他。我很抱歉。”他勉强挤出一个笑来，“我可能没有家了，但总算能踏踏实实睡个好觉。”

桌上的方便面逐渐凉了，克拉克一动不动，注视着鲍曼的嘴一张一合，注视着滚动的字幕：“超人抗议者撤退。”采访结束后，镜头回到了主持人身上，他开始讨论这次逆转可能会改变公众对超人的看法。

他继续工作，精神上莫名轻松了许多倍。自始至终他都没打算放弃，但无论如何，鲍曼的改变都令人开心。他忍不住加快了打字速度，但还是小心翼翼地控制着不超出常人范围。

他无比渴望回去帮助别人。

“你对自己好像挺满意的，先生。”布鲁斯关掉电视，阿尔弗雷德在他身后调侃道。

事实上可以说相当满意，但他只是面有得色地端起一杯刚煮好的咖啡。吓唬鲍曼根本没必要：在巷子里撞见蒙面的黑衣人之后，他竟像是松了一口气，迫切地向着对方忏悔、赔罪。一个好人，只是落到了艰难的处境。他回想着韦恩企业有什么位置适合他——几个月后，要隔得够久，好不引人怀疑。

“我还是不明白，为什么不在超人离开前叫醒我？”他抱怨道。  
“你需要的是休息。”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地回答。  
“你不认可他？”

面对突然改变的话题，阿尔弗雷德依然镇定，他考虑了一会儿。“他心地善良，但对自己的事太轻率、太不在意了。”他仔细端详着布鲁斯，“我会说，你和他某种程度上是天生一对。”  
“作为打击犯罪的伙伴？”  
“作为伙伴，没错，”阿尔弗雷德泰然自若地回应。

布鲁斯飞快地喝了一大口咖啡，并努力维持着面无表情，即便舌头被烫得不轻。阿尔弗雷德微笑着，带着那种辩论胜者的气场，神气活现地离开了房间。

布鲁斯叹息一声，吹了吹咖啡，眼睛始终盯着手表，那小小的工业制品好像正散发出致命的诱惑。不，没什么好理由的话，他不能成天呼唤超人。

不，想再看到那个微笑甚至不算个理由，他严厉地提醒自己。


End file.
